


Happy Birthday Indeed

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Johnny has a crush on his best friend Jaehyun.Jaehyun knows this, because he has a crush on his best friend too.What better way to tell him than on his birthday.Everyone loves gifts right?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Happy Birthday Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> For Johnny's and Jaehyun's birthday! 
> 
> ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ ENJOY!!

"So, how did you like your birthday?" Jaehyun starts. He's leant against the wall of the living room. Watches Johnny close the door and lock it.  
  
Johnny smiled from where he was taking off his shoes.  
  
"Front row tickets for me and the guys. You shouldn't have Jae."  
  
"I can spare money for you John."  
  
"Dinner was also amazing. You went all out. Really should have joined us."  
  
"Who was going to clean up the apartment?"  
  
"I mean we could have done it later." Johnny says walking into the sitting area to put his keys on the coffee table. Habit.  
  
Jaehyun lifts an eyebrow at his roommate. "You mean me. I could have done it later."  
  
"Come on Jae. You know I would have helped."  
  
"Doubt."  
  
Johnny snickers. "You should have come though. Not the same without you."  
  
He watched Johnny run his eyes over him. Over the black t-shirt and jeans he was sporting. He smiled lightly. "Like what you see?"  
  
"Uh-" Johnny blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like how I asked it John." Jaehyun gave him a look. A: ‘You’re so freaking obvious it hurts’ look.  
  
Johnny swallowed. "I mean. In a totally non romantic way the outfit suits you very well yes-s."  
  
Jaehyun lifted a brow.  
  
Johnny smiled awkwardly, "I should go get some sleep. It's late.. and you're probably tired too." He walked up, but Jaehyun stopped him, hand on his chest. Johnny's brows furrowed. "Jae?"  
  
"Who said I was tired." He looks up at Johnny seductively and the taller man's breath visibly catches.  
  
"Uhm," he says, swallows again, "we can watch a movie if you want?"  
  
"Movie?" Jaehyun cocks his head, smiles, dimples etching into his pearly white skin, pushes against Johnny's chest and loves how he automatically steps back. "What movie then?"  
  
He holds Johnny's gaze as he continues to make him take steps back. "Uh- we could watch b-breaking bad."  
  
"That's a series John." And his voice is lowering with each new word he utters.  
  
"Uh-" Johnny lets out, eyes wide as he plops down on the couch, tilting back as Jaehyun leans in.  
  
"W-world world war Z?"  
  
Jaehyun climbs onto his lap, straddles Johnny and Jaehyun loves how his best friend slash roommate's mouth falls open, how his chest rises and falls. "Jaehyun?"  
  
"Johnny," Jaehyun coos, smiles. "Please tell me." He shifts grabbing onto his shirt and lifts it up over his head slowly, before discarding it to the side, "Why I would want to watch a movie, when I have you all to myself?"  
  


Johnny strains under him, eyes running down his toned chest. “Wha-“

  
Jaehyun kisses Johnny. Cuts him off and can't help sinking his fingers in his hair when he feels the large male buck up and grab onto his hips. Johnny kisses back immediately, as expected, opens his mouth and Jaehyun licks in hungrily, moans at finally tasting Johnny., finally getting to kiss him. _Fuck he tastes good_ is all he thinks as their lips and tongue move together in a filthy dance.  
  
Johnny gradually starts moving against him, tugs at his jeans and groans. Jaehyun smiles into their kiss when Johnny starts manhandling him to the side, moans when he easily lays him down on the coach and grinds against him. Cock hard against Jaehyun's and Jaehyun all but shudders, because he knows Johnny is big. He's seen him. They've been friends forever. Jaehyun shouldn't have waited this long. He might die if he doesn't get Johnny today and by his actions Jaehyun can tell Johnny feels the exact same.  
  
He reaches down and frantically unbuckles Johnny's belt and both of them hiss when Jaehyun runs his hand over his clothed erection.  
  
"Want you." Jaehyun says breathlessly. "Please. I can't wait anymore." He undoes his own jeans and shoves them down all the while planting kisses on Johnny's lips. He manages to kick them off and Johnny groans when his hands knead into Jaehyun's smoothly shaved legs.  
  
"Soft." He whispers against his lips. "So soft."  
  
"Nhmm," Jaehyun moans, "Just for you. I got ready just for you."  
  
"Fuck Jae, I can't wait to fuck you." He pulls back, earning a whine from Jaehyun. Johnny huffs. "I know. I know, but I have to get lube, have to prepare you."  
  
Jaehyun whines again and shakes his head. "Stay."  
  
"Jaehyun, I really want to-"  
  
"No, no that's not what I mean." He bites his lip, cheeks and ears turning even redder than they already were.  
  
"I-" he slips his fingers in his waist band of his boxers and tugs down slowly. Johnny's eyes shoot down immediately. Watch as his cock springs free, hard and red against his stomach. "I'm ready." He says quietly. "Been getting ready since you left."  
  
Johnny's heart starts thumping in his ears as he watches Jaehyun kick his underwear off, slip his hand down, down past his cock, past his balls and hooks his finger into something.  
  
Jaehyun watches Johnny sink his teeth into his bottom lip, his breath shuddering and his muscles tensing as he hooks onto the plug.  
  
"I-," he starts again, pulling at it gently and Johnny is using all his willpower not to move. He watches Jaehyun shudder as it pops, lube slick and shiny.  
  
"I didn't want you to wait-" he pulls again and it inches out more. Jaehyun takes a deep breath and pulls it out all the way, moans and shudders lightly as the anal beads come out fully.  
  
He smiles up at Johnny, eyes lid, ears and cheeks red. "It's been in me since you left. Happy Birthday."  
  
Johnny's lips crash onto Jaehyun's so fast and so hard he gasps and moans lightly, smiles. Happy Johnny likes his present, but then his eyes shoot open when Johnny thrusts in with one fluid motion, punching a moan out of him. He drops the beads and swears he goes cross eyed for a moment, vision blurring as he moans out at the sensation of Johnny inside him. Heavy, big and pulsing. It's dizzying.  
  
"Oh fuck." Johnny moans into his mouth, hand finding purchase on the armrest, the other landing on Jaehyun's hip.  
  


Jaehyun looks at Johnny, mouth agape as he shakes lightly. Johnny stares back at him shaking just as much.  
  
"John-" he starts, but is cut off by his own loud moan, head tilting back as he clasps onto Johnny's back. The latter thrusting out and in again, burying himself deeper. "Oh-fuck."  
  
"Jaehyun." Johnny moans against his neck now, hips gradually picking up as he thrust forward. "Oh God Jaehyun you feel so good. You feel so good."  
  
"Johnny-oh-John--oh God-fuck--ugh You--ooh--ooh."  
  
Jaehyun's wraps his arm around Johnny's neck. Sinks his fingers into his hair again and moans loudly into his ear as his body jolts up at every thrust. "Johnny--oh--you're big--you're--so-big--you--feelsogood--God--please-fuckfuck. JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnny," he all but wails into his ear.  
  
"Fuck-baby." Johnny moans and Jaehyun's toes curl at the pet name, legs wrapping around Johnny like a vice. "I've wanted to fuck you so bad. So-so bad," Johnny moans hands wrapping around Jaehyun now.  
  
"Then fuck me. Please-fuck me as much as you want--ooh."  
Jaehyun yanks at Johnny's shirt for dear life. Johnny's belt and jeans smack against his skin continuously, jingle with each thrust, with the lewd smacks, but Jaehyun doesn't care. He doesn't care, because Johnny is finally fucking him. Finally deep within him and fuck it's heaven. It's fucking heaven. He could die like this.  
  
They move against each other frantically. Jaehyun trying to pull Johnny as close as possible and Johnny running his hands over the expanse of Jaehyun's skin. Their moans and groans mingling just as their bodies are. They move together. Grind and whine against one another like they want to consume each other, and in a sense, they do.  
  
They've never been _this_ close. There were hugs and smiles, play fighting, it was all they knew. To be able to touch each other like _this_ , was a whole new experience and neither of them was getting enough.  
  
Jaehyun can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, hours of prep only having put him on edge.  
  
"John--- close. I'm close." He slurs out and Johnny comes up from where he's been littering love bites all over Jaehyun's neck, collarbone sporting an array of bruises.  
  
"Yeah?? You want to cum baby? Oh God please cum for me."  
  
Jaehyun let out a high whine. "D-don't say that-t."  
  
"No, please, fuck, cum for me Jae. I've dreamt of seeing you cum."  
  
"John-- ooh--" he pants, "I--"  
  
"Can you? Just like this? From me fucking you just like this?"  
  
A kiss-  
  
"Cum."  
  
And Johnny thrusts in roughly, pushes Jaehyun's legs up and jabs against his prostate in short hard thrust.  
  
"No! Johnny wait--ooh!"  
  
"Come on Jae. Cum for me. Please?" Johnny is begging and Jaehyun keens. Breath labored as the words only spur him on. They don't match John's pace. The rough way he is fucking into Jaehyun, but he still begs and Jaehyun's abdomen clenches down and the pressure that's been building there exploded in a flurry and washes over him in waves.  
  
He gasps out, spilling over his stomach in ropes of cum. His knuckles go white from where he is holding onto Johnny's shirt and the latter pulls back a moment later to look down in awe.  
  
"You actually came." And Jaehyun wants to hit him, but his limbs are mush and his arms slide from Johnny's shoulders as he leans back to admire Jaehyun, whose chest is heaving and looks at Johnny through lid eyes.  
  
"God you're so beautiful Jae."  
  
Jaehyun would bask in the compliment, but Johnny thrusts in again, pulls a low moan from him.  
  
"You know that?"  
  
He runs his hands over Jaehyun's ribs, his waist and Jaehyun's head falls to the side when he thrusts in again. He grits his teeth at the feeling, the size, the over sensitivity, _Johnny_.  
  
"Good," he says through pants. "Ish-good," he slurs. Tongue heavy in his mouth. Mind clouded by his orgasm.  
  
"Yeah?" Johnny smiles, thrusts again. "You like it?"  
  
"Lo-love it."  
  
"Fuck baby. _fuck_."  
  
"Come on," Jaehyun coos, whining his hips lightly. "Cum too. Cum in me."  
  
And that has Johnny picking up the pace again. Brows furrowing as he grabs onto Jaehyun's hips to thrust in. Jaehyun places his hands over Johnny's and smiles sluggishly.  
  
"Come on big boy. Fuck me."  
  
And Johnny does, fucks him with long deep strokes, face contorting in bliss every time he thrusts into Jaehyun, the latter whispering and moaning words of encouragement.  
  
"So good, Johnny. Yes take your time, fuck me good."  
  
Tears are catching at Jaehyun's lashes when Johnny is finally nearing his limit. His pants shallow and throat hoarse, body shaking, jolting at the overstimulation.  
  
"Jaehyun, I'm close." Johnny says twining their hands together. Jaehyun nods, smiles through his tears, but then he hisses when Johnny wraps a large hand around his half hard cock, strokes him gently.  
  
"John- no-no." He whines, hand weakly coming over the bigger one.  
  
"One more time? Please, for me? You cum so prettily." And fuck Jaehyun is weak, weak to Johnny, weak to Johnny's requests.  
  
He pulls his hand away and nods. To which Johnny jerks him eagerly, thrusting forward to chase his own orgasm.  
  
Jaehyun cries, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he hides his face behind his hands, jolts up at the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
"Jae." Johnny whisper-pants, leaning in, free hand coming up to move Jaehyun's. He plants a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek, pants against it. Kisses it again as he thrusts into him and jerks him off past his limit. Johnny noses at his cheek, kisses at his tears. "Jaehyun."  
  
And Jaehyun cums with a sob, spills over Johnny's fist and Johnny cums a second later, moans deeply with his face against Jaehyun's as he grinds forwards.  
  
"So good," He whispers, kisses Jaehyun's cheek again. Jaehyun sniffles, turns his head slightly and Johnny takes the opportunity to kiss him. Slow and sloppily as his body starts sagging.  
  
"Jaehyun." He repeats and finally huffs a laugh when the man peeps out a "Johnny."  
  
His voice is hoarse and his eyes are drooping. Johnny thinks it's cute.  
Johnny plants a kiss against his lips again. Jaehyun hardly responds.  
  
"Told you, you were tired," Johnny whispers, smiles and Jaehyun murmurs.  
  
Johnny catches the last words.

"Happy Birthday."  
  
Then Jaehyun’s knocked out, breathing evening out as he falls into deep slumber.  
Johnny brushes some of Jaehyun's bangs behind his ear and smiles.  
  
Happy Birthday indeed.  
  


[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this idea work istg. I hope it did sksksk
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment of you liked it!  
> 


End file.
